


Sex Cafe

by starstruck_platforms



Series: Public Sex [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, but also yaoi and yuri cause yes, fem boy oikawa bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: Atsumu Miya is just a dude that’s trying to get by.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Public Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877509
Kudos: 42





	1. Hinata Shouko

**Author's Note:**

> atsumu has big pp uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsumu has big pp uwu

Earlier today, I got fired for sexual misconduct. Sadly, this happens way too often, so I'm used to it.

I was laying on my bed until I got a call from my friend Kita. "What's up?"

_"I heard you got fired again. This is the third time this month Atsumu, what the hell?"_

"Did you call just to scold me?"

_"No. There's a spot open at the cafe I work at. You want it or not?"_

I gulp quietly and sit up. "How many people work there?"

_"It's only me and my manager."_ If I could ask whether if it was a boy or a girl, I could. But unfortunately, being bisexual doesn't let me ask it.

"...I'll take a look."

_"See you tomorrow."_ Kita hangs up, and I try to get some sleep, plugging my phone into the charger beforehand.

I'm just grateful that Kita isn't the manager.  
  


* * *

"Koshiwagi Manga Cafe, huh?" Atsumu murmurs to himself as he stared at the sign of the place. It's a small establishment, crammed between two other shops.

"Atsumu, c'mere." Kita says, grabbing him by the hand and yanking him inside, swiftly taking him to the back.

"Oi, you didn't need to yank me like that." Atsumu barks, sitting down at a table. His silver haired friend sits across from him.

Kita ignores it and says, "Well, I gave you a job here, so you might as well start today right?"

"W-What? I just wanted to check it out, that's all."

"Please. You were a regular here in the past, you should know what the job entails. I won't make you do everything on your own, so ask your senior workers if there's something you don't understand."

The blonde raises a brow. "Senior workers? You aren't one of them?"

"Oh, right. Sakusa, could you come here?"

It didn't take long for him to come inside. Atsumu blushes from Sakusa's impressive figure, bodily and facially. His curly side-swept hair and cold dark green orbs almost had him at a loss, and feel slightly insecure.

What Atsumu found odd was that the attractive man was wearing a face mask.

"This is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He's been here the longest and has the most experience, so he'll be in charge of your training."

"N-Nice to meet you," Atsumu stammers with pink cheeks. He leans forward and whispers, "You didn't tell me that a hot guy was working here!"

"So what? Just ignore his body shape and take orders from him," Kita hisses back.

"Don't keep your senpai waiting."

Atsumu stands up and bows slightly to Sakusa, whom is off in his own little world. Kita gets out of his seat as well and says, "I'm leaving the rest up to you, Sakusa."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I've been up all night. Now that I have some hired help, I'm going home to sleep."

"That's so unfair."

Kita leaves, and Atsumu bows to Sakusa properly. "Take care of me, Sakusa-san."

"Just Sakusa is fine. It's nice to meet you, Atsumu."

Atsumu stands upright and asks, "So, uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm," The attractive man in the mask sits down where Kita was. "Mop the lobby. The mop is in the closet, next to the Shōnen section."

"You can count on me."  
  


Within a few minutes, Atsumu got to work in the quiet atmosphere. He thought about how he got himself here after so many years, amongst other things.

That was, until a vibrant little sunshine in a floaty dress walked inside and ran straight towards him.

"Onii-chan!" The girl jumps, and Atsumu gets assaulted by her massive cleavage. First of all, he was confused as to who just jumped him with their boobs.

She lands down on the ground and yells, "Onii-chan, is that you?"

Atsumu blinked multiple times, and realized who he was looking at.

"Hinata?!"

The girl giggled and says in a quieter tone, "I haven't seen you in such a long time, I thought I would never see you again."

"W-Well, I have left university since I last saw you."

The girl he was talking to was Hinata Shouko, who was the stepdaughter of the manga cafe owner. She's been calling Atsumu "onii-chan" ever since they met by chance when they were both regulars.

"I almost didn't recognize you Hinata."

She huffs triumphantly. "I've become more womanly,"

'You sure have.' he thought, eyeing her quickly. Her once flat chest has multiplied to double D's, and her flat behind has gotten a little more bounce to them. Almost every feminine appendage moved with her every action, and Atsumu noticed.

"You haven't changed at all."

"I'm fully grown already."

Hinata eyes him and says, "Hey, do you work here now? You're wearing a uniform."

"Well, yeah."

'Not by choice.'

Hinata beams and slaps her hands together. "That means I can see you all the time!"

"Of course, when I'm here."

"Perfect~!" She twirls around, lowly exposing her pink striped panties.

"Good luck with your job, onii-chan." She waves and walks away.

Atsumu watched and thought. 'I don't remember her looking like that. Her face hasn't changed much, but her body....she's a complete woman now.'

He slaps himself and quickly gets back to work. 'Don't think about her! Focus on work before you get a boner!'

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do next Sakusa?"

"I guess you can clean the booths."

"Yes sir!" With mop equipment in hand, he strolls to the booths and begins to mop.

'It'd be great if I get through it at this pace.'

Unfortunately he was in such a rush to clean, that he accidentally scrubbed the mop underneath a closed booth.

Atsumu peeks over. "Sorry about that...eh?!"

When he peeked over, he finds Hinata rubbing herself. She was facing towards a picture of Atsumu on the computer, staring at him intently as she touched her clit.

She was bent over in a way that had her entire backside exposed, as well as her finger rubbing her clit.

Her vocals were strained in a way that Atsumu had never heard. Her pussy was soaking wet with her juice.

"This feels so good...I wanna stop, but my fingers can't stop touching...ah, onii-chan!"

The ginger turns around and begins to toy with her nipple, exposing her bra-covered breasts as well.

"Onii-chan...onii-chan!"

Suddenly, her eyes open and the two make eye contact. Atsumu's red face deepens when she says, "Come in here onii-chan."

"O-Okay." The blonde walks inside and closes the door behind him. Hinata sits up and continues to play with her cunt, but at a slower pace then before.

"I-I didn't see anything."

"Yes you did, and you're going to keep watching."

As he watched, her juices flowed faster and her nipples became more erect. Hinata pulls down one side of the matching striped pink bra, fully exposing her breasts.

"S-Sometimes I hide out and do naughty s-stuff like this. O-Only occasionally though." she explains.

'This is real, right? I never thought of Hinata sexually until earlier...'

"Your gaze on my pussy is making me more wet. Keep watching, onii-chan."

Her fingers rubbed faster —mostly against her clit— and her legs raised, inching her closer to her vaginal release.

Her moaning reached to an all-time high once she came in front of him. "I came in front of you, onii-chan."

She notices Atsumu's erection through his trousers and gets on her knees. "You're hot and bothered too."

Hinata palms his dick and he stammers, "H-Hinata!"

"Do you want to come too? Then we'll be even."

Atsumu gets trapped against the door, and Hinata pulls down his pants to take out his cock. She envelops his hard dick with her breasts, barely taking all of him in between her tits.

"It's so hot here, it feels like my breasts are melting because of your dick."

'It feels like I'm about to melt.' Suddenly, pre-cum became to leak from his tip.

Hinata's honey-chocolate eyes link with Atsumu's. "Your dick is bigger than I imagined. My tits can barely take all of you."

His pre-cum leaks onto her breasts, making them sticky. "So this is what a dick feels like."

All of a sudden, Sakusa walks by the booths and hears their sounds. He peeks over, and quietly watched for a moment with a blank face.

"The scent from your dick is going into my tits onii-chan. It even formed a string."

Sakusa walks away, as if nothing had happened.

"H-Hinata, I'm going to cum!" Atsumu grunts, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Hinata gleams. "You're going to come already? I'm so happy that my tits feel good for you."

The ginger picks up the stroking pace with her boobs. "Show me your cum onii-chan!"

After a few seconds, Atsumu finishes onto Hinata's breasts. Cum spills over her face as well.

After he finishes, Hinata licks his tip. "It tastes funny, but it's your flavor."

Atsumu combs his fingers through her short ginger locks.


	2. Sakusa Kiyoomi

Atsumu pinches his cheek out of doubt, hoping —and not hoping— that what happened in the booth was just a hallucination.

Sakusa peeps his head inside and says, "Can I talk to you?"

"Y-Yes, what is it?"

"I saw you when I was passing through." And when he wanted to forget, all of the events with Hinata popped back into his brain like a headache.

Atsumu bows to him immediately. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine as long as we aren't busy, but still."

'Oh god, what should I do?! This is my trainer, my partner! I can't imagine how he may feel at the moment.'

"U-Um, c-can I say something too? A word?"

"What is it?" In truth, Atsumu decided to open up.

"This may seem far-fetched, b-but I have trouble around men and women. It's as if by chance I catch them doing something that would make a pervert's dream come true, and then I end up doing illicit things. I-I can't control it."

"Hmmm."

"I know it's hard to believe."

Sakusa shrugs and nonchalantly responds. "If you say so."

He leaves the room, and leaves Atsumu with his thoughts. 'He took it better than I thought.'

* * *

Days pass since Atsumu's first day of work, and Atsumu has noticed how unusual Sakusa has been acting around him. For example, he was watching him organize bookshelves of manga, lightly touching his butt when he walks by, and watching him wash his hands.

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Atsumu stutters, rushing out of the back lounge to think to himself for a bit.

'What is up with Sakusa lately? Does he usually act like this?'

A few seconds later, the masked man walks inside. In a panic, Atsumu tries to finish as fast as he could.

"S-Sakusa, what are you doing in h-here?"

"Why are you in a panic?" Sakusa lowly gropes him, and somehow the blonde slips backwards, fumbling the graduates into an awkward position.

Atsumu landed face first into Sakusa's crotch, and he rose immediately. His face turns bright red when he realizes the tip of his dick was being sucked by his superior willingly. Somehow the mask was down, and his eyes were closed.

"S-Sakusa! I'm sorry, I'll move right away!"

'This is what a dick tastes like. It's hard to suck it like this.' Sakusa thought, twisting his tongue around the tip.

Atsumu pants and began to get hard as Sakusa sucked on it. The raven crossed his legs, and his dress shirt began to get undone as he moved, unveiling his chiseled chest.

"P-Please, you don't have to...ah!"

Sakusa toyed with Atsumu's dick until the blonde began to cum without warning. Semen spilled out of his mouth, and he began to pant.

Atsumu zips up and gets off of Sakusa, whom is laid on the floor.

"D-Do you want help?"

"I'm fine. Get back to work." Sakusa said coldly, still panting.

"O-Okay!" The blonde ran out of the room, and the curly-haired raven laid on the bathroom floor.

'So this is what he meant.' Sakusa thought, licking the cum on his lips.

Atsumu got home and began to relax on his bed, thinking of the events that happened within the past week.

'I thought I'd just rekindled my friendship with Hinata, and I turned that into something perverted. I didn't think I would do the same thing with my super hot superior, but I was wrong.'

"What is wrong with me?" Atsumu murmurs, concealing his eyes with his arm.

The next day, Hinata showed up at the cafe wearing the girls uniform. "Gooood morning!" she chimed, holding her backpack like she just got home from school.

"Hinata, why are you wearing a uniform?" Atsumu asks over the counter.

"I work here, silly! I heard Kita-san was short-handed, so I decided to lend a hand!"

"Um, g-great." Atsumu stammers, taking a glance at Sakusa who was doing something on the computer.

"It would make my job easier too." he said without breaking contact with the screen.

"Let's do our best onii-chan!" Hinata says, offering her hand to Atsumu. He shakes it hesitantly, and smiles from how contagious hers is.

'This is terrible! Now I have two people I may or may not be attracted to, and only those two people! Gahhhh!'

"Hey, cheer up! Clerks don't look depressed in front of customers!" the redhead scolds.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Atsumu replies with laughter.

* * *

  
As Hinata tries to place a book back on a shelf, her foot began to stagger her balance, along with the stool underneath her short self.

"Come onnn, get up there!" she grumbles, not really paying attention to the ladder that's about to fall.

"Come o—ah!" She falls back with the book still in hand.

"Watch out!" Atsumu runs to her rescue, catching her legs first.

"Ow...huh?" Hinata opens her eyes to find her blonde savior holding her by the legs, exposing her panties.

"O-Onii-chan, this is an awkward position."

"I-I'm sorry. I'll put you down right away."

"Don't! Hold me like this." She began to grind her butt against his penis, blossoming against her.

"H-Hinata!"

"Teach me with your dick, onii-chan." She buries her hand into his pants, revealing his erection. Hinata's panties began to ride up, unveiling her vagina.

"My panties came off. I guess we have to do it."

"Eh?!" Hinata pushes down onto Atsumu's cock slowly. "H-Hinata..."

The ginger turns her head to look at him. "Train me well with your thick training dick onii-chan."

With only a little bit of hesitation, Atsumu began to move inside of her. Hinata tries to keep her moaning at a minimum.

"It'll be bad if we get caught."

"Th-Then I'll keep putting books away while we do it. Please keep training me with your dick." Hinata grabs a book off of the shelf, but can't do much because of the pleasure.

"Your dick feels so good inside of me, onii-chan."

Atsumu releases her legs and Hinata grips onto a shelf, while he holds onto her hips. "It feels good inside of you."

Hinata bounces against his shaft, and eventually the buttons snap on her top. Her breasts pop out like a jack-in-the-box.

"We can't keep this up forever. I'm going to cum." Atsumu says, moving faster. Hinata's moans get louder as his penis slams into her.

"Your dick is hitting me all the way in the back! Keep going onii-chan!"

Without warning, the blonde's length throbbed and spewed semen out of the tip like a water fountain. Hinata's moans became everlasting as cum filled up her pussy and dripped down her legs.

"Onii-chan came inside...onii-chan..."

The book in her hand fell to the ground as they came together.

* * *

  
Atsumu washes his face as he thought. 'Hinata went home, but Sakusa is still here. I can't relax just yet!'

He froze as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around slowly, and made eye contact with his superior.

"Are you done with the dishes?"

"I just finished."

"Okay then. Would you mind helping me with my work next?"

"N-Not at all."

"Come with me."

"Yes sir." Atsumu followed Sakusa to the snack bar without making small talk.

"Refill the drinks. You start there, I'll start here."

"Got it." As they worked on the soda machines, they got closer and closer to each other.

'This seems like something he could do by himself.' Atsumu thought, but quickly passed it.

It was until he touched something that didn't seem like an electric appendage in a soda machine. "What's this?"

When he turns his head, he realized that he touched Sakusa's cheek. He could feel the heat rise in the other adult's cheek.

'Soft.'

"I-I'm sorry about that." Atsumu removed his hand immediately, as well as hopping back a few feet.

"This is a problem. You made me leak," Sakusa comments, fully turning towards him and unbuttoning his shirt. "You'll have to fix this drink bar as well, from the top to the very corners."

He proceeds to pull down his pants and boxers. "A-All the way to the corners?"

"That's right," Sakusa hops onto the bar and spreads his legs, revealing himself to him. His dick was erect, and coated in pre-cum.

"It seems that I'm leaking because of you."

Atsumu gulps and stands in front of him, trying to remember what he did back in high school. 'It's been a while since I've done this position.'

"I'll start servicing the drink bar then." The blonde nips on one of Sakusa's nipples, taking him by surprise. He began to tweak the other nipple as well.

"Y-You can be rougher." He began to suck harder, and more adorable moans slipped through Sakusa's mouth, but in a muffled fashion.

"This part appears to be broken as well." he says with a smirk, unzipping his front zipper and nearing his length closer to his senior's entrance, eventually entering slowly.

Sakusa's murky green eyes widen as his inferior entered him. Atsumu releases his nipple and nears his face as he thrusted inside of him.

"Can I kiss you?" the blonde asks.

He nods, and Atsumu pulls down the mask to kiss him gently as he moved harder. 'His lips...they're so flavorful.'

Sakusa moaned into the kiss and linked his legs around Atsumu's waist, nearing his orgasm.

The raven pulled away and groans, "I'm about to cum."

"I'll hurry then." Atsumu slides his tongue into his mouth as he moved harder.

Sakusa's sweaty hands began to slip, so he gripped onto Atsumu's back instead, bringing them closer.

"C-Coming!" The men shared their orgasm simultaneously, with Atsumu's ears being blessed by his partner's erotic —and oddly high-pitched— moans. Semen overflowed out of him as they held onto each other.

They gaze into each other's eyes, before they kissed again.


	3. Kageyama Tsubaki

"Thank you very much, have a nice day."

Once the last customer leaves, Atsumu stood at the front counter with his thoughts as company. He doesn't spend too much time at the front counter, just in case he accidentally seduces someone and drags them into his triangle of debauchery.

He gasps when he sees a woman enter the building. She has long blue hair, and was wearing a tight white crop top with blue booty shorts. Her face wasn't that clear since she was wearing a hat and wide red glasses.

She walks up to the front counter, sliding a membership card over before he asks for it.

"Uh, thank you."

'Must be a regular,' He checks her card and gives it back. She raises her head from her gaze on the floor, and a familiar air flows about her as they made eye contact.

'Why does she look so familiar?'

"Um, feel free to choose any seat you want."

"I'll be at the reclining chairs then." Her voice was deep and steely. She sounded like a tomboy, despite being dressed otherwise.

"That would be seat 12. Enjoy your stay." The mysterious girl walks away without saying anything.

After his shift at the front counter, he finds the girl at the drink bar a few minutes later. She seemed to be having trouble with it.

"Why isn't it coming out?" She presses the button more, until the cola breaks and sprays all over her.

"Miss!" Atsumu moves in the way of the spout, getting cola soaked all over him too.

"Dumb vending machine. Ya know, if you're gonna have a drink bar, at least have it functioning." she barks, her hat and glasses taken off.

When Atsumu gets a good look at her, he gasps.

No, it's not someone that got lucky from the perversion curse. No, it isn't someone he knows personally. Not even a "victim" of the curse.

It was the drummer for one of the biggest JPop groups in the world, Kageyama Tsubaki!

'W-Why is someone like that doing here?!'

She glares at Atsumu. "What? Is there something on my-"

Then she realized her disguise was missing. Kageyama grabs her glasses and hat and points at him.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here, got it?"

"I-I promise I won't."

"Do you have showers here? Let me use it, now!"

"R-Right away."

After that cola incident, whenever Atsumu saw Kageyama, he ran away like his life depended on it before she noticed. He hid under counters and ran away from her when he saw her from behind.

But eventually she caught on after a few hours of being there. It just made her temper become a bit more unhinged.

After taking a little break from running, Kageyama caught up to him. "Oi!"

He freezes and stammers, "W-What would you l-like miss?"

"Why do you keep running from me, huh?"

"W-Well...that's..."

'I'm not about to tell an idol about my curse, am I?'

"Spit it out loser."

"You really are mean in real life." Atsumu grumbles. "What was that?!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you."

When he finished telling her, she was curious. "So, all you wanted is to keep me away from this curse?"

"That's right."

"Interesting. But, don't you think that's too fictional for it to actually be a thing?" she asks, pressing the cola button to fill up her cup.

And proceeds to get soaked in cola again.

"Oh no!"

"Take me to the shower, now."

They rush to the showers and after a few minutes of getting ready for the second one of the day, Kageyama says, "Come in. Let's talk for a bit."

"W-What? B-But..."

"The shower doors are closed. Come inside boke."

"Okay then. Excuse me." He walks inside, and keeps his back turned against the naked woman in the shower.

"I won't lie, I never thought someone like you existed. Come on, it's straight out of a manga."

"Th-Then..."

"I believe your story. I would have dropped it if it was just once, but the last incident was my fault."

"I'm really sorry. Most incidents are by coincidence."

Kageyama blushes slightly and folds her hands. "Coincidence, huh? So my feelings are just coincidence to you?"

"Huh?" Kageyama turns off the shower head. "I think I'm in love...with you."

Atsumu blushes madly from her random confession. "What?!"

'We just met! How is she in love with me already?!'

"Well, you did keep silent about me. Even if you did figure out who I was, I would still be able to go to this cafe normally."

"I-I just did what any other staff would do."

"There are many who can't do those simple things. Besides, you even disregarded the fact that I'm an idol," Kageyama turns around and opens the door.

"Doesn't matter. Shower with me."

Flabbergasted by her breast size, Atsumu nods. "O-Okay."

He gets undressed and Kageyama drags him into the shower with her, pinning him against the wall and getting as close to him as possible.

"Usually, I'm the one getting chased." She rubs her breasts on his chest, quickly making her and Atsumu's nipples erect.

Gentle sounds leave their mouths, and Kageyama takes him by surprise by kissing him.

"K-Kageyama..."

"Atsumu..." As their tongues and nipples collided, their respective genitalia began to get aroused. Atsumu's hands grope Kageyama, making her moan and pull away.

"This is my first time, s-so could you take the lead?" Kageyama asks, blushing deeply from embarrassment and arousal.

"Alright." Kageyama raises her leg and grabs onto Atsumu's shoulders. He neared her pussy with his penis and entered slowly, taking her by surprise when his tip reached her soft spot instantly.

"A-Atsumu!"

"Does it hurt?" Kageyama shakes her head and tightens his cock with her walls. "Move."

"O-Okay." He began at a slow pace, which was already taking her by wind. Kageyama's moans echoed within the shower, and blood began to seep through her cunt.

"It feels like you're hitting my fucking womb. Go harder!" she begs.

Atsumu proceeds to thrust in her swiftly, while moving her to get as deep as he could to fulfill her wish. She feels the thick cock expand inside.

"You're hitting me all the way in the back Atsumu! You're going to make me come!"

Kageyama leans back and Atsumu lifts her up by her legs. The panting couple mesh against one another, the girl bouncing on the man's shaft.

"I'm going to come!" Atsumu shouts, picking up the speed. Kageyama moans loudly as he slapped into her womb.

"I-I'm coming with you. Ah~!" Blood and Kageyama's juices drips onto the floor, as well as the overflow of cum spilling out of her.

Atsumu pulls out slowly and sits down onto the floor, panting. Kageyama slides down next to him and places her head on his shoulder.

"You were fucking amazing."

"You too."

* * *

While the adults get dressed with their backs turned, Atsumu asks, "Are you going to come back?"

In only a bra and shorts, Kageyana turns around and nods with a small smile. "You're one of the reasons now. The manga here is pretty diverse and specific too."

"Oh, g-good." Atsumu blushes from her smile, and she finishes getting dressed.

He opens the door for her, and the duo immediately get faced with Sakusa and Hinata.

"Are you two done already?" Sakusa asks with crossed arms.

"D-Done already?" Atsumu stammers. "Do me next."

Hinata barks, "No, I'm next!"

"W-Wait, guys—" The thirsty employees run inside, locking the door behind them.

Kageyama chimes in, "Hey, wait a minute!"

All of a sudden, Hinata's breasts get in her face. 'Goddamn it, they're bigger than mine.'

"Onii-chan, do me next!"

"God, you're annoying."

"My my, what a troublesome situation." Sakusa says, trying to get past Hinata.

"He's my onii-chan!"

* * *

On the couch, the unmasked Sakusa spreads his asshole in front of Atsumu. "Please fuck my dick-loving asshole Atsumu."

Atsumu enters his tip, and squeezes his length inside of his hole.

"It's opening wide, opening wide...ah!" Sakusa bursts in a moaning mess when he began to move. He was so in love with his cock, that he slammed his asshole against his shaft.

"Fuck me harder Atsumu! I need your thick dick!"

Meanwhile, the two girls were in their lingerie and watching the men. Hinata's panties were gradually getting wet, and Kageyama was rubbing herself through her soaked blue panties. They moaned quietly as they watched.

'What does that man have that Atsumu finds atttactive?' Kageyama thought.

'I wanna be him...' Hinata thought.

As Sakusa slammed his ass against Atsumu's shaft, their penises began to throb and twitch.

"I-I'm coming!" Sakusa screams, and Atsumu filled him up with the thick and sticky white liquid; so much in fact that they began to drip from his hole.

The sweaty blonde pulls out and the panting raven collapses onto the couch.

Ecstatic, the girls skip over to the tired blonde and gape at his semen-coated dick.

"Our turn onii-chan!"

"Our? Don't you mean my turn?" They glare at each other for a moment before licking each side of Atsumu's length.

"Be careful. I just came, it's still sensitive." Atsumu explains.

The girls licked him vertically and joined together on the tip, making him cum immediately. Semen sprayed onto the girls' faces and breasts.

Atsumu sits up and says, "Sorry."

Kageyama looks at him and takes off her bra and panties, with Hinata following.

The raven lays down on another couch and the ginger gets on top. Atsumu gulps from the amount of juices soaking their respective cunts.

"I want it first, onii-chan." Hinata begs, waving her butt slightly.

"No, give it to me." Hesitantly, Atsumu positions himself.

A smile of pleasure appears on Kageyama's face once the cock she desires enters her cunt harshly.

"His cock is inside!" she squeals.

"Hey, what about the one left here?!" Hinata complains with a pout.

Kageyama smirks and says, "Left? He came lots already, so there probably isn't that much left."

Atsumu began to move, and Hinata watches sadly as pleasure contorts on the usually emotionless drummer's face.

'I wanna touch her.' the ginger thought.

In a hurry, Atsumu thrusts into her as harsh as possible to unleash his load.

Kageyama's eyes roll to the back of her head, and her back arches as cum fills her pussy.

Hinata whines and began to wave her ass once more for attention. "Onii-chan, I want to be fucked too! Gimme your cum!"

Atsumu enters her pussy willingly and Hinata smiles brightly from the warm presence.

"Fuck me harder onii-chan! Get me in the womb!"

Kageyama watches Hinata in a drowsy state, and fights the urge to make her cum with her breasts.

Suddenly, the ginger gets lower, rubbing her clit roughly against Kageyama's.

The idol blushes and shakes her head wildly. "N-No, not my clit! Don't rub my clit! You're going to make me cum again boke!"

Lost in a pleasurable haze, Hinata didn't care.

"I'm cumming onii-chan!" she exclaims, her juices spraying and mixing with Kageyama's.

Atsumu releases inside of Hinata, and pulls out immediately.

Sakusa crawls and sits on his knees, lightly licking Atsumu's member.

"You okay?" Atsumu asks. He nods silently.

The girls follow Sakusa's example and lay on Atsumu.

'I guess I'm good at my current job for now.'

**Author's Note:**

> don’t expect regular updates


End file.
